Joinings
by Botsey
Summary: There are many types of joinings or bonds within Vulcan society. They vary in intensity and use. We will explore these within a story about Spock and Nyota.
1. Chapter 1

Since I apprehensively await the release of the 2013 Star Trek and have viewed one of Zoe Sandana's interviews where she hedged the direct question about their continuing to be a couple with reference to their 'bond', I thought I would write something about that subject.

Joinings

Within Vulcan society there are different types, levels and intensity to the joining of two individuals. In contrast, the familiar bond is one between family members. It is quite straight forward and it also is extremely powerful. However, the joining of a couple, has a period of exploration, (courtship) and then builds from that point on to create a method of communication that it is so powerful, like the familiar bond, it can span even the outreaches of space. A bond of this nature is serious and permanent. As in most serious commitments, there are steps that progressively move the individuals into this total relationship, one that is for the most part last the couple's entire life…

Simple touch (accidental or even a unconsciously deliberate action)

_Tel-tor _Close Communication Bond (includes touching especially of forehead, but of any bare skin e.g. fingers for detailed conversation or transference of conversation, messages, such are not hampered by distance, or location)

Mind Melding _(Halp, hif _Min_-bi tu throhs) _Your thoughts, give them to me.

Marriage Bond (Tel, the permanent joining of two minds)

_Plathau (_consummating of marriage, bringing to perfection, ongoing sexual relations)

Finger Embrace _(Ozh'esta)_ The often constant display of affection between a Vulcan bonded couple. For a couple, it is the only public display of affection allowed by Vulcan society.

The _koon'ul,_ the bonding as children at age seven

The _k'war'ma'khon _ The vibration of the familiar bond

A/N In this short fic, themes that have been written about before, as a matter of fact, in innumerable fics will be explored with an effort to correllate them into the specifics of the progression of a Vulcan relationship, or in this case, a Vulcan/Human relationship—Spock and Nyota's.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

From his first sight of Cadet Nyota Uhura's record he was mentally shaken. For a Terran, it was indeed extraordinary. Initially, one might feel that he had been impressed by her physical appearance, which was indeed extraordinary. Such an assumption would be illogical, for an individual had absolutely no control, short of a surgical knife, as to his or her appearance. That being the case, he was, in fact, viewing her scholastic record on the computer view screen. Never had he seen such an amazing record of achievements, excepting his own of course. When compared to his it was truly remarkable, for she was just seventeen years old, one year younger than he when he had first entered Star Fleet Academy.

Any facts on a com screen could not possibly foresee what happened in the class room. She was an excellent student, always prepared, a willing participant, questioning, searching for logical solutions to problems. She had an extremely disciplined mind. Strangely, she was most valid in her reasoning.

On the other side of the coin, this cadet was passionate. Her laughter would distract him. Her smile was alarming. Her anger, paralyzing. Never in his life had another individual, Vulcan or Terran, affected him in this way. While in his room at the close of the day he was not even sure why he continued to make these mental evaluations about this cadet. He had admitted to himself, it was completely illogical.

Their contact became constant once she was appointed as his assistant. As expected, she was efficient, punctual, inventive and…diverting. He then discovered that he was attempting to observe her clandestinely. The conclusion he reached was, she was perfection. In actuality, he had no person in his life, either Vulcan or Terran with which to compare her.

His meditation periods became quite lengthy, due to her presence in his life, in his mind and in his rare dreams. His mental discipline was compromised. At this point he was consumed by the desire to touch her, to have a skin to skin contact with her. Without her permission, this was forbidden, and even with said consent, highly irregular. He knew that, in truth, what he wanted was to lightly touch her mind…

Before such an action could be orchestrated, it happened.

The cadet was in a hurry, and was distracted. Under normal circumstances she probably would have regained her footing without his intervention, but instead in an effort to steady her, his hand grasped her hand and the telepathic connection flared. It was then that a truth revealed itself, she cared for him, cared about him and he immediately determined how much he wanted to build on that.

There is a Terran expression that Spock had heard enumerable times—"It is 'show time'. Of cause, the Terran expression would have contained the conjunction 'It's', something his Vulcan mind could not formulate. That part of speech, common in Standard, was not viewed by a Vulcan, as a saver of time, but rather the corruption of a perfectly understandable Standard word and therefore unacceptable.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock and Nyota were part of a group attending a Xenoliquistic Challenge held on Mars. As his department's lead teacher Lieutenant Spock's assignment was to spotlight the talents of outstanding third year students attending The Academy.

Within his department there was no contention as to the choice of 'most outstanding student', it was unanimous, Cadet Nyota Uhura. At this Challenge there would be the usual timed speed tests which challenged the students' mental translating abilities. Nestled between quite a few varied, extraordinary difficult test that involved the contestants in extremely subtle verbal testing, was one which included words in various languages which sounded alike. But in that fact lay the danger, some of the words provided would be insulting to a specific species. Thus the identity of the recipient of the message weighed heavily on not only the students Xenolinquistic abilities, but also on their diplomatic skills, including knowledge of each species various foibles. Of course, this was indeed necessary for a person who would act as an inter-galactic translator.

Spock had no doubt about his lead student's ability and was certain as a group his students would perform admirably. During noon break his students made their way to the cafeteria attached to this facility, and selected their meals. Spock presented The Academy chit to pay and watched as Cadet Uhura searched for a seat. He came up alongside her and said,

"Follow me Cadet."

He led her to a very secluded corner of the room and held her seat and then seated himself. His first words were,

"Are you in anyway apprehensive about your afternoon performance?"

"I am, just a little, Sir."

"Why is that the case?"

"It is the size of the audience, Sir."

Spock nodded.

"Perhaps I should make you privy to two secrets shared with me by my mother."

"Your mother Sir?"

"The first one is totally logical and easy to implement, pick one face in the audience and talk only to that person."

The cadet nodded and leaned forward to hear the second.

"The second is to take the audience with you to a more relaxed setting."

"Sir"?

"If you will allow me I will demonstrate. I will have to touch your hand."

"Sir, will it hurt?"

Looking at her pointedly he said,

"Cadet Uhura, I would never take any deliberate action that would cause you any hurt, injury or discomfort. I would not have suggested this action if I thought such would be the result."

In his mind he gave the reason, _Taluhk_ _nash-veh k'dular_ (because…I cherish thee.)

The cadet gave her non-verbal consent and he gently took her small hand in his.

He projected a beautiful setting, with various people whose faces mirrored the ones in the audience, walking, conversing, sun bathing, eating all in a very relaxed setting. He observed as the cadet closed her eyes and smiled. Spock then did the unthinkable he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. What was transmitted to him was her passion…her attraction to him. When he opened his eyes he could see tears in her's and her lips were trembling, emotional transference had occurred. Now his secret was also revealed. She looked at him with tear rimmed eyes.

Spock's response were these forbidden words,

"Nyota Uhura, I desire you as my bondmate. In my dealings with you, you have negated all my logical thoughts, and have made me a risk taker."


	2. Chapter 2

Joining

Chapter Two

It was later that same day that he appeared at her assigned room. She answered the door and with head bowed she nodded and spoke as he entered,

"I am sorry Lieutenant to have affected you so adversely. You must know that I have never deliberately taken any action that would compromise our standings at Star Fleet."

Looking down at this small figure in front of him he first looked to the right, then bowed his head and with utter clarity he said,

"My visit to your quarters is in no way to chastise you or make any changes in the words I uttered to you earlier today. I have for some time been tormented by my thoughts that these uttered words have revealed. Now I find myself satisfied in the choice I have made and those thoughts you have heard. I am here only to find out if your your resolve in this matter and if your resolution is stauch as mine."

She approached him and stood before him, with her head bowed

"My resolve is as strong as yours."

He ran the back of his hand down her face, cradled her chin and drew her lips to his.

"You are half my heart, half my soul."

She whispered,

"My K'diwa."

He then brought her body tight to his and placed his right hand on her PSI points and looked into her eyes.

She nodded.

"_Halpi hif-iy egeiga." (_Your thoughts, give them to me.)

It was like an electric charge that surged through their bodies and when he opened his eyes he could see tears seeping from her closed ones. He then placed his forehead against her and sent,

"You are forever mine. All will know when they see my mark upon you."

He then sent to her what his next action will be.

She was leaning heavily into him when he exposed her shoulder and kissed the exposed flesh before he placed his open mouth upon her flesh, licked her flesh and bit down gently and increased the pressure until he had broken the skin. He carried her to the chair and seated her on his lap. She leaned into him and asked,

"What do we do next?"

K'diwa, our next joining is physical and will require an undeterminable period of time to take place. It cannot happen here, or at the Academy. Until that time, it will require the ultimate degree of self-control on our part. Be assured that my desire for your mind and body will not diminish during the time until its fruition.

She nodded in understanding and through the o_zh'esta _the touching of their fingertips he sent to her the highest degree of calmness he was able to muster under the present circumstancesas she fell asleep in his arms. He dare not bring her anywhere near a reclining surface for his control was not up to that degree of temptation. So in a chair, he allowed her to remain asleep on his chest as he looked and reveled at his mark of possession upon her flawless skin.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was after her graduation that Spock and Nyota were finally united by the Vulcan marriage bond after a civil ceremony that also joined them. By the uniting of their minds during the joining of their bodies, even without a formal marriage bond, they were married under Vulcan law.

_Plathau_

In human terms it had been a torrid night. It was not one way, their wait for this final joining had been so long. It was if an artist had run out of paint and canvas and then unexpectedly discovered a treasure trove and had released his creativity in almost a fury.

It was not the act itself but what happened during its performance. The messages exchanged allowed his emotions to show on her face, to be uttered by her mouth, to be heard as gasps, moans, unintelligible speech, possibly in a foreign tongue and laughs, especially the laughter. These validated his existence.

He had concluded that if his pleasure seeking human side could have stayed in that state, that would have been quite acceptable. Its' climax was like an electric charge that shook them to their foundations and left her trembling in his arms. It was indeed perfection.

Spock mirrored his wife desire to have her filled with life from him, with his child. With each subsequent joining he felt with intensity her desire for such. That desire would be fulfilled once they returned to Terra.

He examined his thoughts, before Nyota the passing on of his DNA had not mattered for he saw no need to pass anything on to a succeeding generation. Now though, it mattered to him because it mattered to her.

Their separation from active duty had been made known to Captain Pike. He would return to an instructor's position at the Academy. They had determined she would take a leave of absence. After all, she was to take care of their children that he was certain would become reality.

It was after looking at holo vids of her nieces and nephews that she whispered, as a tear slid down her cheek,

'As you are aware, according to some doctors motherhood might not be part of my birthright.'

He took her right there and the message that flowed was,

"I do not view any part of you as deficient. Procreation is a plus, but not a necessity for me. I told you that when you revealed your fears to me. That has not changed. K'diwa, do not turn away from me, for I am the deficient one, for without you I am nothing but inconsequential dust in the form of a male. But believe me Nyota, you will bear my sons. This is my promise to you.

Away from the confines of the ship and off the required birth control methods things progressed according to Spock's plan. Of course, they did not need pregnancy tests kits. His unerring ability to communicate with even the simplest life forms gave him the ability to also determine the moment of conception. He lay next to her, the last night passion had reigned supreme and as he observed her sleeping form he joined with her mind and touched her abdomen and said as he established _k'war'ma'khon, _the family bond,

"His name will be Sol'kar."


End file.
